


Haunting Blue

by xavier



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, merfolk, mermaid, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavier/pseuds/xavier
Summary: When Erik is washed up on the coastline of Cuba with no explanation for how he survived and beside a desperate, gasping merfolk, our story begins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I found on my laptop I thought I'd share - no clue if I will ever continue this but I liked the idea of it and if other people did too I might try and turn this into something more.
> 
> For those of you waiting on Swan and The Line Where the Sky Meets the Sea, the next chapters are written, I'm just editing them now. So sorry for the long wait! Been so busy!

“They’re animals,” Sebastian Shaw announced, standing from the chair at the end of the boardroom table after an hour and a half of deliberating. It was evident he was tired of the talking that was going nowhere but around and around in circles, as was everyone else. It was why Erik couldn’t help but sigh when he noticed Doctor Hank McCoy open his mouth to protect.

“Mr. Shaw—“

“Dolphins are probably more intelligent than them,” Shaw interrupted, waving Hank’s words aside. “At least dolphins aren’t stupid enough to get washed up on a fucking beach.”

“Please. We don’t know that’s what happened. Erik said so himself that he blacked out also. For all we know, it could have been trying to save him. Do you not think it’s a coincidence they both washed up at the same time?”

Despite a few heads turning to face Erik, he did nothing but bow his head, deciding not to get too involved. He didn’t want this to last any longer that it already had. Of course, Erik thought it had to be more than a coincidence but nobody would listen to a word he said. Everyone thought him crazy after he battered his eyes open on a hospital bed and started babbling of siren songs and saviours.

Well, everyone but Hank who came to the conclusion that the merfolk that had washed up on shore of Cuba beside him was involved in saving him after Erik had become lost at sea during a study of the Cuban coastline a few days prior.

Shaw pinched the bridge of his nose, patience wearing thin as he shook his head “what do you suggest?”

“I suggest allowing myself and a handful of other researchers to work with it, nurture it back to health—we might learn that merfolk are far more intelligent than we originally thought.”

“Fine. Fine. Do whatever you want with it,” Shaw said, taking his jacket, hooking it over his forearm, going for the door. “Just don’t let it interfere with our other studies, do you understand?”

“I understand,” Hank said slowly, a small smile playing at the edge of his mouth.

Logan, who had managed to stay very quiet throughout the meeting, groaned, standing once the door to the meeting room had slammed shut. “Thank God that’s over!”

Erik narrowed his eyes over at his colleague “maybe if you hadn’t left me to drown at sea then none of this would have happened.”

“Oh, come on, Bub, you’re not still caught up about that, are you?” he laughed, digging his hands into his jean pockets.

“You left me to drown,” Erik said, his face unchanging, slowly moving to a stand himself.

Testosterone filled tension cut through the air for a few long moments before Hank cut through it with a cough, shaking Logan and Erik out of whatever they had managed to get themselves into. “So—um—shall we--?”

“Go see the merman? Why not,” Logan chuckled, moving for the door.

“Merfolk,” Hank corrected “they’re—genderless.”

“Does this one have tits?” Logan challenged.

“No—but—“

“Then it’s a man.”

The tank in which they had decided to hold the creature was far too small for its size and everyone knew that. As Erik, Logan and Hank stepped into the darkened room, lit by nothing but a few dim, blue lights, all of their faces became a lot less carefree when they saw the creature in the tank, a mere six foot in height and four foot wide and deep.

“We need to get it something bigger,” Erik said softly, moving straight to it, his hand pressing against the water filled tank. His eyes moved over the creature. Turquoise scales shined in the water and seemed to change between shades of green and blue from the smallest of movements as milky white skin of the merfolk’s torso contrasted to short auburn hair. Something strange for a merfolk, Erik mentally noted. Most merfolk bodies they had found over the years tended to have long, flowing hair – breasts or no breasts.

Hank offered Erik a nod as headed straight for the machines with pumps that and tubes that fed straight into the tank. “Of course,” he said, looking to Logan as a cue.

“Alright…. Alright. I’ll look,” he said, turning on his heel to head back out of the small laboratory “but we should probably give him a name.”

“We’ll give it a name when it’s got a bigger thank,” Hank said, glancing up from a flashing computer screen.

Logan shrugged at that before exiting the room, leaving only Erik and Hank to watch the merfolk, curl up in the tank. “It looks sad,” Erik mused, his eyes fixated on the creature’s. Its eyes were blue. A haunting blue that made Erik want to break down and sob.


End file.
